


i can't wait

by magnusbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts Friendship, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray Friendship, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood Friendship, Please like this, Wedding Fluff, hopefully you like this, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbaby/pseuds/magnusbaby
Summary: Magnus and Alec get married, many fluffs happens





	i can't wait

nobody was surprised the day Alec proposed. Magnus walking into the institute one morning, a large rock on his finger and a beaming Alec followed closely behind him. 

it was meant to be the wedding of the century, no other warlock-demon hunter wedding has ever happened in the history of Nephilim. and none have happened at the most controversial institute as well. with many important clave members and high warlocks visiting from all around the world, this wedding no matter how personal and triumphant it needs to be professional. which is why Magnus is crying.

Izzy rolls her eyes at his dramatics, leaving the room to find makeup wipes. Clary eyes him for a few seconds, then sighs and stands. gathering her words, she goes to stand by him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Magnus, I just want to say thank you. thank you for being there for me and sticking by me when times were so incredibly tough you know, with Valentine and my brother, Lilith coming back as well as your father. it was all way too much in such a short period of time yet you stuck around. your still here, about to marry your soulmate, no matter how cheesy that sounds. I just wanna congratulate you on everything that's happening and wanna wish you unending happiness. you deserve this." squeezing his shoulder, they make eye contact in the mirror. Magnus smiles at her, reaching his hand up and clutching hers in his own. "thank you biscuit. who knew you could be such a poet?". Clary scrunches her nose up at him, grinning widely. 

Izzy enters the room a couple of minutes later, grinning widely. she looks at their still intertwined hands and her eyes soften. "aw did I miss a sweet moment? whatever you said Clary, thank you as your makeup is now perfect and will continue that way", Izzy shakes her finger at him, causing Magnus to end up in a fit of giggles at her expression. " I just said stuff from the heart. stuff that needed to be said years ago." Clary winks at him, causing Magnus to look away, eyes cast down at her words. chuckling, Magnus smooths out his hair for the millionth time, plucking that one hair into place and smoothing down his outfit. Clary then sees the look shared between her girlfriend and Magnus and knows the drill. excusing herself, she hugs Magnus once again, kissing him gently on the cheek. "congratulations again Magnus. it's what you deserve." kissing her girlfriend goodbye, she goes to check up on the other groom, knowing that he's probably beside himself. 

Magnus watches as the door closes behind Clary, and smiles at Isabelle once again. " I know Clary most likely already said this but I just wanna say thank you. thank you for being here for us, for staying with my brother. for helping him get out of his shell and realise that the clave's opinions don't really matter in the long run. thank you for everything, Magnus Bane. I wish you unending happiness with my brother." Magnus tears up at her words, taken aback by the love in her voice. hugging her tightly, he sniffles discreetly into her shoulder. pulling back, she flicks her hair back over her shoulder, grabbing his hand. "come on, let's go walk you down the aisle."

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

on the other side of the ballroom, Alec is freaking out. his palms are sweaty, knees weak and a stomach full of butterflies. he sighs, stretching out his arms once again, messing up his hair again. Maia sees this from across the aisle and can smell it as well. can smell the anxiety, the stress of waiting for those wedding bells. looking around for Simon, she doesn't spot him anywhere and huffs. why is the sappy stuff always left to her? 

picking up her dress, she walks up the aisle, towards Alec and places a hand on his shoulder. she's never been good with kind of stuff but this is a start. "don't tell me the great soldier Alec Lightwood is nervous?", she teases. Alec looks at her, unamused, shoulders stiff from anxiety. "yeah, totally not freaking the fuck out or anything you know? it's not like it's my wedding day or anything, again, and it's not like I have fears about Magnus leaving me like I left Lydia!", Alec rambles on. "oh come on Alec, you know that isn't true, you and Magnus are soulmates no matter how cheesy that sounds. you bring out the best in one another so it's only natural that this is the next step in many. you deserve this, after everything." 

Maia means that. she's known Alec for a while now and has gotten closer to him this past couple of months and they have become good friends and very good drinking buddies, Alec never afraid to try her newest concoctions after a long day of work. especially if they contain vodka.

that seems to settle Alec's nerves a little bit, his shoulders less tense, mouth curved into a smile. 

"thank you, Maia, that means a lot." smiling at him, she sees Simon pop up out of nowhere, a cheeky smile evident on his face, having definitely heard her lovely words. excusing herself, she grabs Simons hand and escorts him across the room towards the booze, ready to drink herself silly. 

after Maia excuses herself and Simon, his mum walks up to him, congratulating him, something she's never done. "Alec", she speaks softly, pride in her voice as she looks at her eldest son all dapper. " I'm so proud of you. after your father left, I was a wreck and you and Isabelle helped me so much. you've become a wonderful leader, son, friend, brother and husband." Maryse has tears in her eyes as she looks at her son, cupping his face and kissing him loudly on the forehead. pulling her into a hug, Alec sniffles into her hair, careful not to get snot in her perfectly styled locks. "thank you mum, that means a lot. I'm just grateful that you stuck around after dad, and how quickly you changed. you have become more carefree and open and I can see Luke has certainly brought out something in you that dad never did." 

Maryse stands there, just hugging her son as they cry into each other's shoulders. Alec's grateful they can have this kind of relationship now, both of them not giving a damn what the clave thinks of them anymore. pulling back, she wipes at her eyes with the back of a tissue she pulls out of her purse. "well, I should go check on the other groom, see how he's doing." she chuckles, fixing out her dress and smoothing down her hair.

kissing him goodbye one last time before he's a married man, she turns around and walks down the steps until she's face to face with Luke, dressed in a lovely red suit and black loafers.

Luke nods his head at Alec and grabs her hand, whisking her away to check on Magnus.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

Magnus' butterflies become worse as the large hall doors come into view, the sound of loud laughter and the clinking of champagne glasses echoing through the closed doors. 

the doors open a couple of seconds later, Maryse coming out with Luke in tow. she looks beautiful, dressed in a loose black dress and black pumps, her hair perfectly styled in waves over her shoulders. she looks the spitting image of Isabelle, both sharing the same gorgeous eyes and sharp cheekbones. 

"mother, how's Alec?", Magnus perking up at the mention of Alexander. 

"Clary, Isabelle, how are you? Alec is fine, very nervous but he's fine. he has Maia and Simon with him so he's not alone. Magnus, I was just coming to check on you darling, how are you feeling?"

Nervous, panicky, sweaty, worried, fearful, on edge, can't wait for this to be over and I'm married to your son. all the things you say to your future mother-in-law. Magnus realises he hasn't spoken in a while or answered her question, Maryse just staring at him while she awaits her answer. 

"oh you know, nervous...", clicking his fingers at her. Maryse just chuckles at his answer, still a bit tense around them, no matter how much change has happened. "well, that is expected but I just wanted to say... I'm happy for you. no matter how...angry or immature I was to you a while back, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for my behaviour. and I hope to change that after the wedding." they stare at her, wide-eyed and shocked at her apology. Magnus always expected for their relationship to change especially now that he's marrying her son, but never this drastically in this short amount of time.

"Wow, uh thank you Maryse. I don't know what to say, this is unexpected...".

"please, just go marry my son and have some fun. that's all that matters to me at this point", placing a hand on his cheek. "and remember, thank you for loving my boy". 

 

\---------------

 

Maryse, Luke, Isabelle and Clary walk back in a few minutes later, Alec's heartbeat picking up at the sight of them. Clary waves at him, taking her seat next to Simon, hugging him tightly. Isabelle signs at him,  _you got this._ His mother waves at him, blowing him a kiss before taking her seat next to his sister and Luke.

Jonathan, the silent brother, stands and speaks into their heads softly and calmly. 

"all rise, for the wedding of Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood." Alec's heart is through the roof at this point, he's just  _waiting_ for those dreaded doors to open, his future to come in through those doors. 

As everyone rises to their feet, the large wooden doors open, Magnus coming into view. he looks nervous, waiting there for Cat to walk him down the aisle. Madzie walking in front, her basket full of flower petals, throwing them into the crowd. 

Alec tears up at that, a lump forming in his throat as he takes in Magnus. he's dressed in a burgundy suit, a black dress shirt with gold details along the collar and matching loafers. Alec can't wait to devour him later, picturing those clothes looking even better on their floor. He can't wait to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful, wonderful man.

feeling a tear roll down his cheek, he takes in his man to be and watches him walk down the aisle. walking up the steps, he takes Alec's outstretched hand and grins widely at him, tears visible in his eyes. taking a deep breath, they begin their future.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this !!! please like this, I don't feel like this is good.  
> if you wanna follow me, I'm on Tumblr and Twitter!!!
> 
> Twitter: @softmagnusbane  
> Tumblr: @banestiddies


End file.
